Conflicted Love
by Mondo the Second
Summary: Chris or Pretender (read Someone Like Me) is faced with the threat he may die soon from the curse of an ex. He must try to get with her again only to destroy her. Pt. 3: Chris betrays himself and the one he loves. (my first attempt at an adult scene)
1. Conflicted Love

Conflicted Love

It was dark. Chris was standing in a room. He heard something and looked over his shoulder. Raven was standing underneath a light with her back to him. "Oh, Raven. Thank God. You scared me for a moment." He walked towards her but she was moving away from him, still with her back to him. "Raven?" He started moving faster. She matched his pace. "Raven!" He broke into a full sprint. The stopped moving as he reached her. He turned her around. "What's wrong?" he asked. He pulled back her hood and jumped back in horror.

Raven was not underneath the hood. A young woman with black lipstick stood there. Her black hair was covering half of her face. A large red stripe obscured her eye. She smiled, but not a reassuring smile. A sinister smile. "Hello, Chris."

Chris woke with a start. He woke up in his room. It had been a few days since he was with the Titans, and since then he was having the same dream. But this time, he actually saw the person under the hood. He turned on the light and looked around his room, wishing Raven was with him. A Green Goblin poster hung above his bed with a framed picture of the Hulk next to it. He recently quit his job because he had enough money for school, so he'd go to the Titans first thing tomorrow. He'd tell Raven about the dreams. Feeling nothing was amiss, he went back to sleep.

"Friend Pretender! Welcome back!" cried Starfire, strangling him in a hug. "Thanks Star. I missed you too," he said, trying to breathe. He walked into the main room and shook hands with Robin and high fived Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Where's Raven?" asked Chris. Beast Boy motioned behind him. "She's meditating." Chris caught the Titans up on his life since the last time they were together (except the dream) and then went to Raven's room.

He knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked a little louder. "Go away, I'm meditating," she said dryly. "Okay, I'll come back later," he called through the door. He turned his back to the door and stood there. Five, four, three, two, one. She opened the door. "I'm sorry Chris. I was deep in my meditation. I didn't realize it was you." She hugged him and kissed him gently on the lips. "How have you been?" she asked.

The smile on Chris's face faded. "I need to talk to you in private," he said quietly. "Okay," Raven replied, a little concerned. They walked into her room. Raven sat down on her bed and Chris sat down next to her. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked. "Well, I've been having this dream. I'm running down a dark room after who I think is you, only to find out that is an ex-girlfriend of mine."

"What does she look like?" Raven inquired. "She's about my size. Black hair with a red stripe," he described. Oh no, thought Raven. "What was her name?" she asked with a worried expression. Chris gave her a nervous look as he replied, "Kristen Vanness. She was the Goth girl I used to go out with." Raven's jaw dropped in horror. "What is it?" Chris asked, terrified now.

"Oh Chris, I don't think you realize how much danger you are in." Chris looked scared and confused. "Kristen is someone we've dealt with before, known as the Temptress. She gets a boyfriend and keeps him for a while. Then for false reasons, she breaks up with him. A year later, they begin having dreams about her. Really unpleasant dreams. If they see her face, that is when the situation gets dangerous. After a few weeks, the person goes mad or…" she broke off. "Or what?" Chris asked, shaking her. "They take their own life out of sheer depression." Chris's eyes widened. "This happened to some guys I worked with. They both went out with this girl. One of them, Eric, is in a padded room in Arkham Asylum. The other, Mike…" He stopped for a moment. "He drove over a cliff." Raven looked at him. "It could be a coincidence," she said. Chris shook his head. "No. They were both talking about Kristen an awful lot before it happened. I should have realized something was up then." He fell back on the bed.

"What do I do?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, the only way to stop the spell of the Temptress is for her victim to… kill her before the two weeks end," replied Raven quietly. Chris's right arm began shaking. "I have to kill her? I've never killed anyone before!" He could not believe what he was hearing. "Chris, you are a valuable asset to this team. And you are important to me as well. I don't want to lose you," Raven said through tears forming in her eyes.

This can't be happening, Chris was saying to himself. "You'll have to get together with her again," Raven said quietly, as if she did not want to believe it. "What?" asked Chris, in shock. "You'll have to try to get together with her again!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "When the opportunity arises and the two of you are alone..." She broke off. "Kill her. Until then, you'll have to do whatever she wants you to do." Chris took a deep breath. "Even…" he started. "Yes, even that," she replied hesitantly.

Oh God, he thought. "You have two weeks before this happens. I suggest you put your acting to the test," she said rather coldly, not facing him. "Raven, you're not jealous, are you?" Chris asked. "No, of course not," she cried as the contents of a dresser spilled out onto the floor. Chris gave her a raised eyebrow look. "Raven?" he asked again. She turned around and buried her face in his chest. "Yes I am!" she cried. "I know she doesn't mean anything to you, but still… I don't want you…" He brought her face up to meet his eyes. "I assure you, you will always be the only girl for me. It'll all be just an act anyway. No matter what happens, I will always love you," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes as well. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. A kiss of passion. One which she did want to end. She wrapped her arms around Chris as she eased him back onto the bed. She began to undo her cape but Chris stopped her. "I'm sorry Raven. I want this more than anything, but I just can't do this while the threat of insanity or death looms over my head." Raven nodded. "I love you Chris. I won't force you to do something you don't want to do," she said as she pulled Chris up. He got up off the bed and walked to the door. "Well, I better get ready." Raven got up as well. "Ready for what?" A small grin appeared on Chris's face. "I'm going back to school."

Not only do I have to go back to school, he thought. I need to look Goth. He looked through his room. He had a lot of black shirts, mostly stuff he bought from Hot Topic, but none of those extra-wide legs pants or five-inch metal spike chains. He also didn't have any black make-up. He pulled out his CD collection and looked at his CD's. U2, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Aerosmith, Weird Al, Jane's Addiction, Smash Mouth, Barenaked Ladies, White Stripes, Guns n' Roses, Coldplay, They Might Be Giants, Weezer, Jimmy Eat World, Puddle of Mudd, 311, OAR, Alien Ant Farm, Gorillaz, REM, Tenacious D. He had three Ozzy, two Linkin Park, and one System of a Down CD and that was about it. Nothing incredibly dark or heavy. He wrote a list that consisted of: Make-up, big pants, spikes, and darker music. I think I can get all of that at Hot Topic, he thought.

He went down to Hot Topic the next day with his list. He looked through the music first. I've never heard of any of these people, he thought, looking through the music. I need to find something I can actually listen to. He saw the CD Appetite for Destruction by G&R. I've been looking for that. He picked it up and continued with his search. Hmmm, Lest We Forget: Best of Marylin Manson. I can listen to this I think. He took it as well. Until the End by Kittie. That's Kirsten's favorite band. He picked up their CD. Okay, I think that's enough. He walked over to where the pants were. As he walked past, he saw a thing of black eyeliner and picked that up. He saw a pair that was black with red lining and little things that looked like bookbag straps near the knees. The waist was the right size and the legs went down to his feet. The even went so far as to tent his feet. He slung the pants over his shoulder and walked to the register. He saw one of those spike bracelets and picked up one of those. "Will that be everything?" the multi-pierced girl asked from behind the counter. Chris nodded and got out his frequent buyer's card. Whoo, four more stamps. He got his bags and went out to the car.

Okay lets try one of these things out, he thought as he opened the Kittie CD. I think this one is their single he said as he selected the song Into the Darkness. A guitar introduced the song.

_I feel helpless waiting_

Okay, he thought. All of a sudden a raspy female voice shrieked:

_Could all this be the end?_

He immediately pressed stop on the CD player. Oh God that was frightening, he thought. Women shouldn't shriek like that. It's almost… inhuman. He drove to the costume shop and bought a black wig and drove home, listening to the radio. He pulled in front of his house, but he did not stop for long. They won't understand, he thought. He ran inside not saying hi and picked up some t-shirts and jeans and ran back out to his car. He took the scary CD out of his CD player and put in Appetite for Destruction. He pressed play and drove off to Jump City. Once again, he was greeted by a guitar solo, this one more recognizable than the first one. As the song Welcome to the Jungle played, Chris mouthed along as he drove to Titans Tower.

He walked inside and was surprised when he was not being strangled by Starfire or having the wind knocked out of him by Cyborg. Robin and Raven were also missing. "Hello? Does anyone still live here?" Beast Boy was on the couch, reading a MAD Magazine. "Oh, hey Pretender," he said. "Where are the others?" asked Chris. "Robin and Starfire are at the movies, Cyborg is at the auto mechanics. I think he's there just to laugh at them." "And Raven?" Beast Boy thought for a moment. "I think she's meditating."

Chris went to his room in the tower and laid out his clothes on the bed. His t-shirts read: You're an Inspiration to Idiots Everywhere, I'm Just Like a Superhero With no Powers or Motivation, My imaginary Friend Says You Have Mental Problems, and There are no Stupid Questions; Just Stupid People. He also had the one he was wearing: a Piranha Plant that says underneath it, Byte Me. He took a look at the calendar. School starts tomorrow, he thought. He walked to Raven's room and knocked on the door. She opened the door. "Chris, what's wrong?" she asked. "Could you help me look more Goth?" he asked a bit awkwardly. Raven smiled and nodded.

They walked into his room and he got the wig out. It went down to the base of his neck. "Is there something you can do to make the wig stay on my head?" Raven put the wig on his head and placed her hands on top. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said quietly. She lifted her hands and Chris pulled on the wig. "OW!" She took a comb off of Chris's dresser and combed the wig the way Chris's hair normally was. When she finished with his hair she took the eyeliner out of the bag. She outlined his eyes and then made a small thin line underneath each eye, almost like a small tear stream.

"Well, you look much darker than you normally do," Raven said as she finished her work. Chris got up and looked in the mirror. When did Manson show up, he thought. "It looks great, Raven," he said. "Thanks." He kissed her on her chakra and she left the room. Okay, Chris. Get ready to roll.


	2. One Week

One Week

Raven was sitting in the bathroom, shaking. A butcher knife clutched in her hands and a terrified expression on her face. The sounds of someone moving around and breaking things could be heard in the next room. Her room. There was a brief moment of silence, interrupted by the jiggling of the locked doorknob. "I know you're in there!" the person shouted. Tears began to fall down Raven's face as she started to cry. Suddenly, a blade of an axe appeared through the door. Again, the blade smashed through the door, taking more of the door with it. Soon, the hole was big enough that the person on the other end of it could reach in and open the door. As the hand turned the door, Raven brought the knife down to meet the person's wrist. She watched in horror as the gash she left on the hand vanished. No. The door swung open quickly, revealing Chris holding an axe. "Hello Raven," he said softly, grinning maniacally. He raised the axe and Raven let out a blood-curdling scream.

Raven woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at the just now shattered clock next to her bed. 6:30 am. Chris should be getting ready to go to school. She walked out of her room and walked to Chris's. She knocked on his door. He answered, looking a bit groggy. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans loosely fit around his waist because he wasn't wearing a belt. "Morning," he mumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What's up? You look terrible." She didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around Chris. "Please be careful!" she cried. Chris lifted her head up. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," he said, very reassuringly. She smiled and went back to her room. He got dressed in his new clothes and messed with the pant legs a bit to make them look worn.

He went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast. He went back upstairs and got his stuff together. He borrowed a copy of The Queen of the Damned from Raven. It was written by Kristen's favorite author. He brushed his teeth and put on his eyeliner. Okay, he thought. Go out there and sell it. He said his goodbyes to the Titans as he walked out the door. Raven stood by the window, feeling great unease.

Chris stood in front of his old stomping grounds. Gotham High School. Well, here goes. He walked into the school. The sights and sounds of the years previous greeted him. He saw people he recognized and they stared at him as he walked by. He knew who they were, but they didn't know him. He looked at the clock. Half an hour before school started. All he needed to do was introduce himself to Kristen and then get to know her all over again. He'd go away before school starts and come back right before it ends. Then he saw her. Kristen. She was wearing her black trenchcoat with the zebra stripes on the inside and a plain black fitted shirt. Oh God, he thought. The stripe is green. My favorite color. SNAP OUT OF IT! That's not what you're here for. He shook his head and continued to walk towards her. He took out the book from his bag a couple yards away. As he walked in her direction he "accidentally" bumped into her, causing him to drop his book.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said bending over to pick up the book. She looked at the cover. "You know this is my favorite book," she said getting up. She looked at the boy who dropped the book. Kristen was momentarily stunned. She had never seen anyone like this boy. Chris was going nuts in his head. This is like last year all over again, he thought. "My name is Kristen Vanness," she said, holding out her hand. "What's yours?" For a brief moment, Chris saw an evil glint in her eye. He held out his hand and said the first name that came into his head. "Hi, I'm Jack Torrance. I just moved here from Jump City," he added. "Oh Jump City? I know some people there." Yeah, I'll bet you do.

She introduced him to the other people she was talking to. I already know these people, he said to himself. The bell rang. "Time for class," Chris said. "I want to hang out after school, though. You can show me around the city. I'm trying to find a Hot Topic in this place. I'll meet you here in the cafeteria after school." She nodded. "Sure. Sounds great." Kristen walked off to her class. He walked off towards the arts classes. When no one was looking he dashed out the door and got his car and drove off.

At around ten after two, Chris got back to the high school and waited by the portables. When the bell rang and the kids let out, he mixed in with the kids and walked back to the school. He walked into the cafeteria and saw Kristen waiting for him. She walked with him out to his car. A blue Escort. "I went out with someone whose mother drove a blue Escort," she commented. "Really? What happened to him?" Chris asked through slightly gritted teeth. "I broke up with him because he was cheating on me." No, I wanted to introduce you to someone from work, he shouted in his head. Let it go, he heard Raven's voice utter. "We'll have to do this date thing some other time," said Chris. "I forgot I've got a lot of unpacking to do at home." Kristen nodded. "Alright. You can just drop me off at home."

Chris pushed play on the player and the Kittie CD was playing. "Oh my God! This is my favorite group!" "Yeah, mine too," Chris lied. Oh I can't believe I just said that, he thought. "Really?" Kristen asked. He nodded. As soon as this is all over, I'm selling this bitch on eBay. He drove up to her house and saw the familiar SUV with an Autism bumper sticker. (Her little brother was Autistic.) "Well thanks for the ride, Jack," she said as she got out. "No problem. I hope we see more of each other." She leaned into the car and kissed him on the cheek. Oh God. "I'm sure we will." And on that note, she walked up to her house and waved goodbye.

Chris drove back to the tower as fast as possible. He walked into the tower at a fast pace and ran up to his room. He wiped the make-up off and put his Titans uniform on. He looked at the calendar. One week. He had one week to kill this girl otherwise he'd go insane or die. He put in his Coldplay CD and looked up at the ceiling. A knock came from the door. "Come in," he said as the song Clocks was playing.

Starfire came into the room. "Friend Pretender I see you are distressed. Is it anything you wish to speak about?" Chris still stared up. "I don't think you can help me. I'm sorry Star." She nodded and walked over and gave him a hug. "If ever you need help, I will always be there for a friend." He smiled. "Thanks."

Starfire nodded and walked out of the room. Wait a minute. I know who can help me.

The next day, he and Raven drove down to Arkham Asylum. He was going to try to talk to Eric. They pulled into the parking lot and walked inside the Gothic-inspired building. This looks more like a prison than an asylum, he thought. They walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Eric Leonard's room," Chris said. She looked up and saw the two of them. She looked at her records and pointed behind her. "Third floor, fifth cell on your right." Raven and Chris got in the elevator. Raven noticed his right arm was twitching again. He sated at the door and felt her arm wrap around his, which made him feel great relief.

The doors opened and the two of them walked out. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of Eric's cell. A shadowed figure was hunched over on a bench. "Eric?" No response. "Eric, it's Chris. Remember me?" The figure looked over at them and walked over to the door. A boy about Chris's age with glasses, looking very bedraggled came into the light. "Chris, it's been a while. Five hundred and thirty-seven days." Chris was feeling really uncomfortable. "Right." I better get to the point. "Listen Eric. I've been having some… disturbing dreams." He looked at Chris dead in the face. "About her?" he asked starting to develop a tic. "Y-y-yes," Chris stammered. "What should I do?" A grin appeared on Eric's face. "There's nothing you can do, my friend." Suddenly, Chris snapped. He reached through the bars and grabbed Eric's clothes. "Listen, I have a good life! It just got better for me and I'm not about to throw it away like you!" He threw Eric back and stormed out of the building. A window shattered as he walked past. Raven jumped a bit. "I think you already have, my friend," Eric said quietly. Raven looked at Eric before following Chris out of the building.

He was walking rather quickly back to his car. "Chris!" He didn't hear her. "Chris!" she shouted again. He turned around. "What?" he asked. "What was that back there? I've never seen you like that before." she asked, worry in her eyes. Chris took a few deep breaths before he responded. "I don't know." He broke down and cried on Raven's shoulder. She patted his head and looked back up at the asylum.

"Pretender! You in there?" asked Cyborg, knocking on Chris's door. "We're gonna play some video games. You want in?" Beast Boy turned into a fly and crawled under the door. A moment later he crawled back out. "He's not there," he replied. They thought maybe Raven would know. They walked to her room and knocked on her door. She opened the door, looking irritated. "I'm meditating," she said in her usual monotone. "Have you seen Pretender?" asked Beast Boy. Raven was silent for a moment, before her eyes grew wide in fear. "Oh God. The roof!"

Chris stood on the roof of the tower and stared ahead of him. This is pointless he told himself. I can't do this anymore. He took a deep breath and bolted for the edge of the tower. Tears flew off his cheeks as he ran. He reached the edge and made a great leap. While in midair, he felt large talons grip into his shoulders. HE looked up and saw a green eagle flying him back to the tower.

Beast Boy let him go on the roof and Chris collapsed in a heap and began hyperventilating. "Give him some air!" shouted Robin as he ran to Chris. Chris looked around, the view becoming clearer, and saw Robin looking at him. "Are you alright Pretender?" he asked as the other Titans came into view. But Chris soon looked as if nothing had happened. "I feel fine Robin," he responded in a this-happens-all-the-time fashion. Starfire spoke up. "I do not think you should continue going through with this!" Chris got up. "No, Star. This is something I have to do. No matter how it affects me."

Five days remaining. Chris arranged a date with Kristen. They were going to tour Gotham City and go see the movie White Noise. He picked her up at her house at about five and they drove off to the city. He parked in a garage and they decided to walk around the city. They talked all the while, getting to know each other better. He already had a bit of a head start since they already went out. He just had to create a new persona. She showed him all of the great Goth hangout spots in town and they ate dinner in a small café. God, she's beautiful, he thought. No, I must concentrate on my goal.

After dinner, they walked to the theater. They still had a few minutes, so they sat in the theater and waited. There were only a few other people. And they were in the back of the theater. The lights dimmed and the movie began. Suddenly Chris felt a hand on his leg moving slowly closer to his waist. He took a sudden breath and eased her hand away. He leaned close to her and said simply, "Not now."

The movie ended and they walked back to the parking garage. Chris drove Kristen home, but he was silent the whole way there. He pulled into her driveway. "Thanks for the evening Chris," she said, smiling. "No problem." She started to get out of the car but stopped. "My family is going to be out of town Friday night. Do you wanna come over and listen to some music or watch a movie or something?" she asked. Or something indeed. Say no, he told himself. But this may be my only opportunity to be completely alone with her. "What time?" he asked. "Around seven," she replied. "I'll be there." She smiled and gave Chris a kiss. A kiss with tongue. Mmmm I missed this. She got out of the car. "See you then Jack!" she called as she walked to her door.

Chris drove back to the tower with a smile on his face. But the smile soon faded. Oh, no. What have I done?

(A/N: Just FYI: the R part comes in the next Chapter)


	3. Descent Into Madness

Descent Into Madness

There was a knock on the door. "Yo, Pretender! You wanna shoot some hoops?" asked Beast Boy through Chris's door. No response. "Are you in there?" He turned the knob slowly and peered inside. I wonder where he is, he thought as he walked inside Chris's room. He looked around a bit and noticed that the CD player was on pause. Beast Boy reached down and pressed play.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart _

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

As Beast Boy listened to the music, he noticed a pile of papers on his bed. He picked them up and sat at the edge of Chris's bed. It was a beautiful drawing of Raven. Awww, he thought as he looked at it. He looked at the next one. It was another picture of Raven. He flipped through the pages as he noticed slight changes in the drawings. The chakra was vanishing and a colorful stripe appeared in the hair. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was looking at. These drawings were seamlessly becoming… Kristen. The Temptress.

"Find what you were looking for?" asked a voice. Beast Boy jumped causing the papers to go flying. He turned around and saw Chris in the doorway, backlit from the hall light. He tried to put on a smile but the seriousness on Chris's face was a bit daunting. "You were in my room without my permission," said Chris, still glaring at Beast Boy. "Oh, what I'm going to do to you." A maddening grin appeared on Chris's face. "I'm so angry," he said calmly. "Dude, chill out. I didn't know being in your room would illicit such a reaction," said Beast Boy, shaking a bit.

"First, I'm going to tear your lips out," Chris said in an eerily calm voice. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." Beast Boy let out an audible gulp. "Next, I'm going to gouge your eyes out. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." Beast Boy was terrified now. "Pretender… Chris… I don't like this. You're scaring me," Beast Boy shakily said. "Good, you're scared, huh? Next, I'm going to pull your arms out of their sockets." Beast Boy instinctively grabbed his arms. "And you want to know what else?" Beast Boy shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Please stop!" he cried. "I'm going to hit you, and you're going to fall. And I'm going to look down and I'm going to laugh."

He walked closer to Beast Boy, cornering him into a wall. Beast Boy immediately turned into a bird and flew out of his reach. As Chris tried to grab him, a voice shouted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Chris felt his body lift up and was thrown onto the bed. Beast Boy looked and saw Raven walking into the room, her eyes in a white glow. Chris remained pressed on the bed, thrashing violently for a few minutes. All of a sudden he stopped. He saw the scared expressions on his two comrades' faces. He realized what happened and began to cry.

"Oh God. What is wrong with me?" he cried as he covered his face with his palms. He sat up and Raven sat down next to him. He grabbed her in a hug and cried into her shoulder. She patted his head and tried to comfort him. Beast Boy stood there, still shaking a bit. "Beast Boy, I am so sorry," he cried, muffled from Raven's shoulder. "It's okay, man. I can't even pretend to imagine what you're going through." Raven brought Chris's head up. "What happened today?" she asked. Chris wiped away the tears from his eyes and said simply, "It ends Friday."

All day Thursday, the Titans kept a close watch on Chris, especially Raven. Her nightmares about him were getting exponentially worse. He managed to go through the day without any repeats of the previous day.

Friday arrived. And the threat of three days left before death or insanity loomed over Chris's head as he prepared to go to Kristen's house. He got all of his things together. He grabbed his keys and his wallet. He checked inside: license and condoms (just in case the worst was to happen.) He took a deep breath and walked out of his room. He stopped suddenly and turned around. He put out both of his hands and summoned a few items he forgot. In his right hand flew the T-communicator. In his left hand, a switchblade. He pocketed these in his jacket and headed out to Kristen's house. He received a few worried looks from his fellow Titans as he left.

He drove to Kristen's house feeling nothing but a mixture of panic and excitement. He tried to push away the excited part, but he wasn't doing a very good job. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. He arrived after what seemed like hours at Kristen's house. He stood for a few minutes in front of the door with his finger inches away from the doorbell. He finally rang it and saw the knob turn as the door began to turn. Oh God, Chris screamed in his head as his eyes widened.

"You like my new look?" asked Kristen, brushing some of her hair aside. "I thought I would try going for a full dye job." Chris tried to breathe as he looked at Kristen's hair. Pale indigo. Raven's hair color. Chris continued to stare into space as Kristen led him into her house. "Have a seat Jack," she said motioning him to the dining room table. She made dinner, he asked himself. He sat down and looked at the place she had set for him. "You just sit there and I'll be right back," she said, running off.

He listened intently as he heard the bathroom door close and the fan turn on. He whipped out the T-comm. "Someone, pick up please!" Static for a moment. "What is it?" came Robin's reply. "She looks like Raven!" he said into the communicator. "What?" "She's dyed her hair to look like Raven's. And this may be paranoia but I don't trust anything she's serving up tonight." "You have every right to be suspicious. Use the indicator Cyborg gave you." Chris looked up suddenly as he heard the flush of a toilet. "Good idea. I gotta go!" he said, shutting the communicator off.

Kristen walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Chris pulled what looked like a small slip of metal out of his wallet and dipped it into his drink. This would identify any harmful toxins or poisons in edible materials. The slip turned blue. Nothing fatal. He placed the slip underneath his leg as Kristen walked in carrying two plates of spaghetti. She placed his plate in front of him and sat down with hers at the other end of the table, facing him. He lifted a forkful and raised it. Pretending to sneeze, he dropped the fork and while reaching for it, he used the indicator on the small mound of food that fell off. Nothing. He heaved a sigh of relief as he cleaned the spill with his napkin.

He started eating the pasta. It was quite delicious. I didn't know she could cook, he thought. What he failed to notice was the look in Kristen's eyes.

"Wow Kristen that was a great dinner," Chris said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Jack," she replied. She cleared the plates and placed them in the sink to soak. Chris placed a hand to his head. He was beginning to feel a little off. As Kristen walked into the room, all he could focus on was her. Without even realizing what he was doing, he got up from the table and planted a passionate kiss on Kristen's lips. Oh no, he thought. She put an aphrodisiac in the food. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts.

Kristen began to say something. All Chris could hear was his heartbeat accelerating and muffled sounds coming out of her mouth. Not knowing what he was doing, Chris nodded. "Excellent," replied Kristen with a mischievous grin. She grabbed his hand and led him to her room. The switchblade, he thought. He tried to summon it from his coat pocket, but the drug was interfering with his powers. When they reached her room, she pushed him onto the bed. He noticed four straps on her dresser. No. He saw a knife next to them. Even worse! If that's going to be used how I think it's going to be used, she'll discover my secret. Well, one of them.

Kristin grabbed his right arm and tied it to one of her bedposts. She took his left and did the same. She moved to his legs and gave them the same treatment. Kristen, I beg of you, please stop. It never reached his lips. All that came out was, "I want you so much." Why can't I control it?

"We have to get him!" shouted Raven. "I can't let this happen to him!" Robin grabbed her. "No Raven! He has to do this alone. No matter how unpleasant it may be for you or him!" Raven sat back down with the images of Chris and Kristen running through her head.

Kristen climbed on top of Chris, still strapped to the bedposts. She began to kiss him and travel down his chest, still clothed. She lifted up his shirt and left a trail of kisses up to his chest. Chris was beside himself and winced as she bit on his nipple. Hard. The emotions were taking over him and he was losing control of the situation as the aphrodisiac began to take its full effect. She put his shirt back down and moved down to his pants. She undid the fly of his jeans and eased them down slowly. It was almost torture. Chris was shouting no inside, but it wasn't showing outside. Kristen grinned as she noticed the bulge in his boxers. She leaned into Chris, giving him a kiss, rubbing up against him as she did so. He let out a small moan in her mouth. She went back down to his boxers and moved them down as slowly as she did with his pants.

A hungry look grew in her eyes as she saw his erect appendage. She leaned down and enclosed it in her mouth. This is wrong. You should have known something like this would happen. I know. Now there's no way out. As he continued to argue in his head, Chris let out a low moan. Where did she learn to do this, he asked himself. Kristen noticed his body tense up which caused her to go faster. Chris gasped for breath as he released into her mouth, a little dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

He tried to catch his breath as she began undoing the straps on his arms and legs. Run! Get out now! His head shouted but his legs still remained. Kristen reached on her dresser and grabbed the knife. Chris gained brief control. "Kristen, please don't do this to me!" he cried backing up against the headboard. "This isn't for you," she replied. Whew. "It's for me." WHAT? "I want you to cut me and taste my blood. I want you taste me. Then we will be united." What the hell is she talking about?

She placed the knife in his hands and lifted up her shirt. She reached over her back and undid her bra, releasing her breasts. They're much larger than I remember them. She pointed right above the nipple on her right breast and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "The blood near my heart," she murmured. Chris looked at the knife in his hands. I could do it right now and end it right here. But…I…can't. He looked at her breast and where her finger had a moment ago indicated. He placed the knife up to her skin and she shuddered a little. He shuddered a little as well. He took a deep breath and pushed the tip of the knife into her breast. She made a small noise of pain as he moved the knife a quarter of an inch to the left. He removed the knife and a small trail of blood dripped down over her nipple.

He tossed the knife aside and looked at what he had done. He leaned in inches away from her cut breast. He winced. I can't believe I'm doing this. He slowly stuck out his tongue and began to lick her blood-covered nipple. Both of them shuddered, but for different reasons. Kristen let out a moan. Chris let out an "ugh." The taste of blood was never something he particularly enjoyed. Especially someone else's. He began to licking around the nipple, driving her wild. So sensitive. He cupped her left breast in his hand while he worked on the other with his mouth.

After a few minutes of this, she moved his head away from her chest and she moved his hand to her pants. He could feel a wet patch through the fabric. "Touch me," she moaned, putting his hand down her pants. Oh God I have no idea what I'm doing, Chris said to himself. He started rubbing the outside of her dripping region. I must be doing something right. She's moaning. He accidentally put one finger inside and found her most sensitive spot. Kristen let out a loud gasp and fell back on the bed, pulling him with her. Oh no, he thought as he fell over.

"Take me now Jack," she moaned. Get me the hell out of here, he screamed in his head. Not listening to his brain, Chris instinctively undid her pants and pulled them down. He stared for a moment at this girl. He had never seen any part of her unclothed until this day. He got on top of her, took a deep breath, and entered. She let out a sharp gasp and was quiet almost as suddenly. Chris moved slowly at first, but gradually started to move quicker. As he was grinding into Kristen, her arms were wrapped around his back, nails digging into his skin. The pain was only momentary as the pleasure swept over him again. The marks disappeared as well.

Her moans were becoming louder. She was beginning to climax. The sweat was dripping down Chris's forehead. Even thought this was his first time, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. The sounds of pleasure escaping from Kristen's mouth were becoming louder, until they eased down, having experienced the first climax of the evening. A few minutes later, Chris began feeling his body tense up. She was starting to climax again. He pulled out just in time to spill out all over her belly. He laid back on the bed as she wiped his semen onto her hands and licked them clean.

Chris got dressed and so did Kristen. "Well, thank you for the wonderful evening," Chris said as he walked out to go to his car. "My pleasure, Jack," she replied. She kissed him one last time and he walked out the door. He got in his car and drove off. Out of the corner of her eye, Kristen saw Chris's jacket. She grabbed it, hoping to get his attention before he drove off. CLUNK! She looked down at the ground. A switchblade. And a T-comm. A vengeful look grew on her face as she put two and two together. She had an idea.

Chris drove down the highway, a smile on his face. She smile slowly vanished as it set in. He pulled off onto the shoulder of the road and replayed the night's happenings in his head. Oh Lord no! He banged his head on the steering wheel and cried for a good half hour. Raven I am so sorry…

To be continued…


End file.
